


[Cover] The Secret Blog of Dr. John H. Watson - Parts 1&2

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [40]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: So I was sitting in front of my laptop earlier, staring at a blank page of the supposedly next chapter of the fluff I'm writing but then again, I couldn't get my feels in it—So, I just made an edit.





	[Cover] The Secret Blog of Dr. John H. Watson - Parts 1&2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/gifts).



[](https://imgur.com/as2gE6k)


End file.
